The Price You Pay
by SaltyJak
Summary: With a recent tragedy fresh in his mind, Timmy makes a wish that will have farther reaching consequences than he ever intended, all it could cost him is his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

He found it funny, despite the recent turn of events that had befallen him, he found it funny, it seemed that whenever it someone in his family died, it would rain the day of the funeral, without fail. It rained especially hard today, likely because it was his parents funeral he was attending. It seemed weird that the heavens themselves weeped for his parents, yet he didn't, not a single tear, though the rain covered up his lack of tears.

He stood now, at the fresh grave, where six feet below his parents rested.

He was surprised at the turnout, his parents knew many people that he didn't, most of them telling him everything would be all right, that he was in shock and the emotions would hit him like a freight train, that his parents deserved what happened to them for drinking and driving. It didn't matter, it felt like nothing mattered, he felt empty, but why? His parents never cared for him, always leaving him with _her_.

His friends showed up too, with their families of course, to give their condolences, but he didn't care, didn't even acknowledge them. They were dumbstruck, but reassured by their parents that he was just 'in shock'. So after the procession, they said their goodbyes and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts, well not completely alone, Cosmo and Wanda were there, flies on his shoulder in the pouring rain, and _she _was there as well, waiting for him near her car. He wondered why she even showed up when she did, she was the last to arrive, dressed in a black dress fitting for a funeral, and sunglasses to hide her eyes. He briefly wondered if she wore them to hide her tears, then thought better of it, _she_ couldn't cry, _she _was a devil, and devils never cry. He was surprised to see her show up, but chalked it up to her being sad that her main source of income was gone, he never could have imagined her real reason.

"Timmy, we're here for you, you know that, right?"

"Hm." he couldn't bring himself to speak more than that, afraid that he might break down into a sobbing wreck if he did.

Not because of the death of his parents, he still couldn't find any emotion for them, they were gone and that was that. No, he was emotionally unstable because of the news that came after their deaths, they had left everything, the house, the car, all their belongings to him... when he was old enough to responsibly own them. For now, and the foreseeable future, they left their things, and him, in the care of _her_, of all people, _her_.

Not to any blood relatives, nor to any of his friends and their families, no, they left it to _her_, claiming she was like the daughter they never had. He didn't get a say, his protests fell on deaf ears, everyone believed she was the best thing to ever happen to the Turners, nevermind that he told them of everything she had done to him, they chalked it up to the wild imaginings of a child in grief.

Her family had showed up before her, saying how sorry they were, that his parents were taken too soon. Tootie ran at him and nearly tackled him to the ground, bawling her eyes out and sniffling all the while, wrapping her arms around him and saying how sorry she was. He put a single arm around her, all he could muster, and murmured "Thanks." to her. She sat next to him the whole time, despite her family sitting well away, she sat next to him, looking more like a small teenage wife than his slightly obsessive friend.

Even Tootie left eventually, leaving him alone with his godparents and _her_.

The death of his parents brought a new fear to him, one he had never worried about until now, since he was so young. He feared death, for the first time in his life, he feared dying. He never feared it before because it seemed like such a far off concept that children didn't worry about, children lived forever, or their parents would protect them from death. Now however, he was alone, no parents, just his godparents and _her_.

She owned the house now, and everything in it, and him. She would likely have no trouble paying the bills, her babysitting ensured an endless supply of money, that, and her investments in the stock exchange. She likely jumped at the prospect, a free house? And free stuff? And a slave to top it all off? Who in their right mind, with a personality like hers, would turn down such a lucrative proposal?

He was thankful that she seemed to care enough to let him grieve though, surprised definitely, but thankful. Eventually he felt he stayed there feeling sorry for himself long enough. He stood up and walked over to _her_ car, looking at her in the pouring rain. Her makeup was beginning to smear from the rain and she frowned at him, though her eyes didn't show pity, or anger, or even sympathy, just indifference.

"You should take a picture Twerp, it'll last longer."

"Hm." again, all he could muster.

He got in the passenger seat and she in the drivers, then started the car back toward his house.

She left him for a few hours to get her things from her house, his house was effectively her house now. She seemed awfully thrilled to be leaving her own family behind, but it didn't matter, nothing did now, nothing ever would again. He wondered if maybe that's how he was grieving, not by crying or being sad, but feeling nothing, like a part of his soul was ripped out and could never be restored. Maybe this would be how it felt when he eventually lost Cosmo and Wanda, he was fifteen now, the day they got assigned to a new child was likely fast approaching. He felt fear then, fear that he would be alone in the world, no one to care about him, no one to comfort him, just a slow spiral into the dark, and then he too would be gone. Just a memory to fade away into darkness and be forgotten. He wondered offhandedly if he should speed up the process, end his life so he could be with his parents again, maybe the afterlife would change them and they would love him like they should have in life. He angrily cast the thought out, nothing to gain by dying, might as well live, he'd rather not put the people he still cared about through what he just went through, it was too much, what if they followed suit? Just an endless cycle of suicide until no one was left, no one to remember anyone...

She returned a few hours later, carrying multiple suitcases and furniture inside, he wasn't sure why, but he decided to help her, this girl who made his life miserable. She had a look of surprise on her face for just an instant, then it disappeared, likely never to be seen again. She muttered "Thanks." to him, he nearly dropped her things when he heard it.

He tried wishing them back, but apparently the rules of magic didn't allow it.

"Sport, I wish we could, I really do, but there are no loopholes for this. Once people are gone, they can't be wished back, not now, not ever."

"What's left then?! When you guys are gone, what do I have left?!"

"There's always... _her_..."

"Right the evil babysitter, bane of my existence! I'm so lucky!"

He didn't talk to them for the rest of the night, or the following day. Happy as he was to have godparents and magic at his disposal, they didn't matter, he couldn't bring back what was lost... but he could do something to save himself, he didn't want to die, didn't want to put others through his pain and he knew how to do it, so long as the rules didn't interfere...

It was a selfish thought, incredibly selfish, but he didn't care not about the selfishness of it, and not about the consequences he could not even begin to foresee.

He thought for several hours about how to properly word it, surprised that _she_ never called him down to do things like chores or laundry or dig a hole for a pool in the front yard. Eventually he thought he had the idea ready and spoke:

"I wish I was immortal. Not that kind in movies where people live forever and still get killed by a knife or disease, I mean full immortality, live forever, invulnerability, the whole nine yards."

"Timmy that's-"

"Done!" Timmy was, for once, grateful for his Godfather's lack of foresight. The wand sparked for a few moments that seemed more like an eternity before the characteristic poofing sound was heard.

Timmy looked himself over, he didn't appear to be a statue, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically.

"So... it worked?"

"Yep!" said Cosmo triumphantly.

"Great!" Wanda was happy that a spark of her original godchild from before the tragedy was able to shine through, but still felt he needed to hear what she needed to say.

"Timmy, the rulebook doesn't have any loopholes for that kind of wish because people always end up regretting it, so much so that it can never, _ever_ be undone. The tragedies that an immortal must go through are innumerable, each one a heavy weight on the immortal's soul. Everyone they love, they must watch them die, all their family members, friends, acquaintances, everyone."

"Then that is my burden to bear, at least I know I can handle it after losing both my parents and being put in this situation..."

"I'm not finished, the person who makes the wish is also doomed to be alone at the end of everything, except of course, the other immortals will be there too, but most have gone crazy by then and are little more than unthinking beasts, attacking anything, and anyone, they feel like."

"I'm not afraid, Wanda."

"And the person who makes the wish also curses their greatest nemesis, they too are blessed, or cursed, depending on how you look at it I suppose, with immortality. A cruel joke by the Council of Fairies, I'm guessing. The only person left alive in your life is the one you hate the most."

"I don't have any nemeses left, they're all gone..."

"And the person who makes the wish is destined to fall in love with that nemesis when the sexual tension between them becomes too great, and they are cursed to spend eternity together, forevermore."

"That's... quite a clause..."

"Which is why I tried to warn you..."

"Pfft, whatevs, I have no nemeses, like I said."

"So you're okay with being fifteen forever?"

"Yep."

"And watching everyone around you die. While you stay the same?"

"Better they die and I live with the sadness of losing them then the other way around, I can handle guilt Wanda, trust me."

"You only think you can! You've lost people sure, but you'll lose _everyone_! The depression will crush you! It will destroy you! You think you can handle that?!" Wanda had never yelled at him, not really, and he was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I can." his face betrayed no emotion.

"...Fine."

The two fairies poofed back into their fishbowl, Wanda not wanting to argue anymore, Cosmo being preoccupied with a shiny buffalo nickel.

Timmy went downstairs to find Vicky cutting vegetables for stew.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to cook, Twerp?"

"I just figured you were too lazy to cook, everytime you were over here you either microwaved something or ordered out..."

"Well I can cook just fine." the normal edge in Vicky's voice was strangely absent, perhaps the deaths of his parents affected her more than she let on?

"You'll have to teach me sometime, I can't cook much of anything..."

"Pfft, we'll see." Vicky turned to throw the chopped vegetables into the pot and didn't notice the floor was wet from when she washed them.

Timmy watched in what felt like slow motion as Vicky slipped and threw the cutting board away from her self, but hung on to the sharp butcher knife for some reason, and fell forward, directly on to it. He heard the sickening sound of it enter her chest and scrape past her ribs. He was frozen in place, unable to move or help her. He watched as she lay there for a few minutes, the blood pooling around her body. His mind suddenly returned and commanded his body to move, to help this person who had (though very, very rarely) helped him.

He ran over to her and flipped her over, the knife was buried nearly to the handle in her chest, and with all the blood pouring out, had likely pierced her heart, her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

"Vicky! Vicky! Damnit! You can't do this to me! I can't go to a foster home! Wake up! Don't be dead! C'mon, say something!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Vicky come on! This isn't funny! I can't deal with this much in the same day! And I don't know CPR!" the tears still did not come, he figured it was because this was _her_, anyone else close to him and he would have been crying his eyes out, but not _her_, she didn't care about him, why should her care about her? Yet here he was, cradling her in his arms like they were lovers and she had just been killed by some unknown assailant.

She awoke to the Twerp pleading for her to wake up. Wake up? When had she fallen asleep? The thoughts came racing back, the vegetable chopping, the fall, the knife piercing her chest, and her blood pouring out of her. She must have been knocked unconscious when she hit the floor.

She looked at _him,_ he was cradling her in his arms and looking at the phone on the wall, likely trying to figure out if he should put her down and rush to the phone and call 911, or just stay here and hold her since she may already be dead.

"_You should have called 911, idiot."_ the thought came to her and brought with it some anger. Why didn't he call an ambulance? Waiting this long, she would be dead by the time they got here...

She looked at her chest to find the knife still buried in it.

"_Why am I even still alive?"_ there was no pain from the knife in her chest, though blood continued to gush out from around the knife. There was however, a dull tingling sensation from the flesh around the knife.

"Twerp."

No response, evidently he was lost in thought over what to do still.

"Twerp."

Still no response. He continued staring at the phone, then the knife, never raising his gaze to be eye level with hers.

"Timmy!"

Hearing his name brought him out of the trance and caused him to look at her.

"V-Vicky?!"

"Well unless you thought you were lovingly cradling someone else... Yeah, me."

He moved his arms out from under her and dropped her, causing her head to bang on the kitchen floor from the sudden lack of support.

"Ow... thanks, jerk."

"S-sorry..."

Vicky leaned forward and stuck her arm to her side to lean on it for support. Then looked again at the knife protruding from her chest, then to Timmy, then back to the knife.

"You couldn't pull it out?!"

"Well I thought if I did you'd bleed to death..."

"I'm bleeding pretty profusely now! If you pulled it out you could have at least put pressure on it and a towel or something to stop the bleeding!"

"Sorry..."

"Grr..." Vicky didn't bother calling 911 and ripped the knife out herself, throwing it across the room and causing it to stick in the kitchen's far wall. By now they were sitting in a large pool of her blood.

Timmy stood up and began to make his way out of the kitchen to grab some towels for the blood and Vicky's chest wound before he was stopped by her voice.

"You gonna help a lady up or what?"

Ignoring the smart-ass comment his mind was cooking up about her not being much of a lady, he returned and extended his hand, which she met with a bone crushing grip of her own.

"I was going to get you some towels..."

"No need." Vicky ripped off her green T-shirt that she changed into apparently while she had gone to her house to get her things, leaving her in a black bra and her usual black jeans. Timmy put his hand over his eyes immediately after she had done so, hoping she thought that he hadn't seen anything.

She looked over at him and merely 'Hmphed'. Then looked at her chest expecting a gaping wound, but finding nothing. "What the?!" She grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it, then wiped away the blood around where her wound should have been, again she found nothing, her skin was unbroken, though there was a cut in the fabric of her bra. "What the hell?!"

"What is it?!" Timmy moved his hand from his eyes and looked at Vicky... before his eyes lowered to where she was looking: her chest. He too stared in disbelief, no wound or bleeding, not even a scar, then became transfixed by something far more interesting than the lack of a wound on Vicky's chest, this being Vicky's chest.

"There's nothing! No hole, no scar, nothing! That's what!" Vicky was in disbelief over the lack of a wound, but was pulled from her thoughts by Timmy's unmoving gaze. "What? What are you looking at? Is there a wound I'm not seeing?!" After a few seconds of silence, Vicky remembered she was talking to a fifteen year old boy, and she was essentially showing off her 'goods'.

"Christ, don't you get enough of that on the internet? I mean, I'm covered in my own blood here!"

Timmy noticed she was talking, but didn't understand, it sounded to him like what he was told shellshock was like, just indistinct sounds.

"Hey. Hey!"

Timmy finally awoke from his thoughts and stared at Vicky's face.

"Did- did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you don't get enough boobs through the internet, you were staring at mine for so long..." she said this, though didn't bother to cover up.

"Wha-N-no I..."

"You don't get enough looks at boobs on the internet? You spend all day on the computer, I find that hard to believe."

"No... I don't look at boobs on the internet. What? You think that because I'm a teenage boy, I must think about sex all the time?"

"That's what I'm suggesting, yep."

"Well you're wrong. Just because most people my age do, doesn't mean I do."

"Are you trying to explain yourself to me? I really don't care how you spend your time, only how you waste mine."

Apparently, a near death experience had little effect on Vicky.

"Well then... Are you okay?"

"Don't pretend you care Twerp, I don't like liars or pretenders."

"Isn't that kinda like calling the kettle black, Pot?"

"Unless you want to find out how many of your teeth I can knock out with one punch, I suggest you start acting a little more appreciative towards me."

"Appreciate the fact that my evil babysitter, who until today, I thought was finally out of my life, is now my legal guardian? I have trouble wrapping my head around that concept."

"Ooh... You're lucky your parents' funeral was today, else I might do something we'd both regret..."

"I'm lucky my parents died?!"

"Yeah, you are! It means you have time to write up a will tonight before I shatter your spine tomorrow!"

"What drugs were my parents on when they hired you and then wrote you into their will?"

"Listen up you little shit! If I hadn't stepped up, you would be in a foster home right now, or worse, a group home, I'll give you that I'm not a good person, but I've never hit you, not _ever_, so you should be happy that I was wiling to step up to the plate. You think the foster parents in these homes wouldn't hit you? Wouldn't make you more miserable than I ever have? It's a dark, _dark_ world out there Timmy. I'm a saint compared to what you could've had..."

Timmy was surprised at this outpouring of emotion by Vicky, but it didn't change how he saw her. She tortured him for years, and at fourteen his parents finally told him he didn't need a sitter anymore, he feared the loss of Cosmo and Wanda, but it never came, now not only was she back, she was living with him, at least until he was old enough for the courts to determine he no longer needed a legal guardian.

"... So those threats you just made... they were of the empty variety?"

"Don't give me that, you know they were... think back to every single time I've threatened to hurt you physically, have I ever followed through?"

Timmy reached back as far as his memory would allow and realized she spoke the truth, she had never once physically harmed him, she had threatened to countless times, but never actually did.

She stared at him for several minutes before her impatience got the better of her and she spoke.

"I'm right, you know I am."

"Fine, so you've never hit me... that doesn't make everything else okay!"

"I didn't say it did, but I really don't give a damn about whether it's okay or not. You're stuck with me at least until you're eighteen, and if I have my way, I'll just tell the judges that you're unfit to take care of yourself, and volunteer to do so for as long as I see fit. Therefore, I suggest you try your hardest to stay on my good side, or else we'll be living together for the rest of our natural born lives."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

Timmy stood there for awhile, contemplating what Vicky had said before he spoke.

"How's your chest? You okay?" he added just an ounce of care in his voice, telling himself it was to make her happy.

"That's more like it, Twerp. You learn fast. And you can see my chest. Doesn't it look fine?"

To Timmy, it looked more than fine, but he surmised that she meant in regards to flesh wounds, not her breasts.

"Well I can't see anything-"

"I think you can see quite a bit..."

"-but there could be internal damage..."

"Well I'm not going to the hospital, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"Well that just leaves an explanation as to what the hell just happened. I'm pretty amazing, but a knife to the heart should kill me..."

"Maybe because there's a black hole where your heart should be?"

"Bite me."

"Well what else could it be-" a thought then entered Timmy's head. "Oh no, no no no no no."

"What?"

"For all that is holy, please let it not be that!"

"What?!"

"Nothing! Gotta go!" he sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, throwing the door open then slamming it closed.

Vicky was left standing alone in the kitchen. "That was weird..." she then turned and stared at the large pool of blood on the floor. "I... should probably clean this up..."

"Cosmo, Wanda!"

His godparents poofed out of the fishbowl.

"What's the matter, Timmy?"

"I wish I could undo that last wish!"

"That's not going to work, sport. The wish can never be undone."

"Not even if I go back in time and stop myself?"

"Nope, not even then. I told you it would be a wish you'd regret. I just didn't expect you to start regretting it so soon..."

"That's because I just realized who my nemesis is! I've had so many nemeses, why did it have to be Vicky?!"

"Likely because she's the only one left. Everyone else was destroyed or banished, and besides, would you really want to be in an eternal romantic relationship with Nega-Timmy? Or Francis? Or Ricky?"

"Oh God! Why would you put those images in my head?!"

"See? At least your arch-nemesis is female..."

"But it's still Vicky! Why would I ever love her?! Why would I even like her?!"

"Well you'd best get used to the idea, Timmy. She isn't going anywhere anytime soon..."

"Great, could this day get any worse?" he waited for something to happen that would push him further toward the edge, but nothing came.

"Well sport, I hate to say I told you so but..."

"Yeah yeah, at least I still have you two... for now." he had a feeling that they wouldn't be around much longer.

"There ya go sport! Look at the brighter side of life!"

"Twerp! Get down here! _Now!_" Vicky yelled up the stairs

"I'd best be going, might as well appease the person I'm spending the rest of eternity with..."

Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fishbowl and Timmy returned to the kitchen wondering why Vicky was yelling now. He was met with the sight of Vicky sitting at the table, holding a meat cleaver in her hand, the other hand sitting on the table.

"Watch this!" she brought the cleaver down on her forearm and it sliced in all the way to the bone. Timmy winced at the sight.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just watch!" she pulled the cleaver out of the bone with some difficulty and set it down in front of her, Timmy watched the cleaver and didn't notice her arm heal almost instantaneously.

"So what? Now you have an excuse to hurt yourself? Are you really that messed up?"

Vicky picked up the cleaver and pointed its flat top toward him. "Watch your tone, Twerp... There's nothing wrong with me mentally-"

"_Gotta disagree with you there..."_

"-I was just testing my limits. No matter how hard I swing it, it never hurts, it bleeds but never hurts."

"So?"

"So? So this is awesome! I'm near invulnerable! Nothing hurts me! I'm like a superhero..."

"Superheroes aren't evil..."

"Well then, I guess there's a first for everything, isn't there?"

"So you're gonna go out and save people from burning buildings and criminals?"

"Pfft. No! Why the hell would I do that? I only care about me, Twerp."

Timmy noticed that Vicky had apparently cleaned up the spilled blood, but not herself, she was still covered in her own blood.

"Maybe you should... take a shower or something?"

"Why?" Timmy gestured to a mirror so she could see her reflection. Her hair was matted with blood and her clothes were covered in it, likely ruined, and her eyes had an insane look to them, like some wild beast. Still pink though. "Huh. I guess you're right... I'm gonna go shower, dinner's ready, beef stew, don't wait up." She left the kitchen, returning the cleaver to its rightful spot in the knife rack.

Timmy looked at the table to see it was still covered in Vicky's blood. "Good thing I'm not squeamish..." He then began wiping it away and brought the towels to the laundry room. "I really hope this isn't going to become a regular pastime for her..."

Vicky meanwhile cleaned herself off in the shower and looked over herself for wounds again. She again found nothing, no wounds, no scars, nothing. She began giggling to herself in the shower, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Maybe I'm finally losing my mind!"

She continued scrubbing the blood from her body, the hot water doing most of the work.

Timmy in the kitchen, having finished his dinner, now stared at a knife in his hand, the blade resting in his other hand, and dragged it across his palm, the skin broke and the wound bled, but as soon as he moved the knife out of the cut, it closed, leaving just the slightest tingling sensation behind. There was no pain, during or after, and he allowed the blood to drain into the sink, then washed his hand and saw there was no wound left behind or scar, for that matter.

"Well I guess I made the wish specifically enough."

He put his dishes and the knife into the dishwasher and went into the living room, deciding to sit around and watch TV instead of think on his eternity of torment.

A half hour later Vicky returned from her shower and walked past him into the kitchen, wearing a green tank-top and black shorts that seemed oddly familiar, yet he couldn't quite place them.

A few minutes after that she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, slightly closer to Timmy than he would've liked.

"I'll just be going then." Timmy stood up and trudged up the stairs, ignoring Vicky's look of annoyance.

"Got a big day of chores tomorrow, Twerp. Best get some rest while you can."

"Hmph." was his only reply.

"I'm excited too! I'm glad you share my sentiment! Goodnight!"

That voice, the one that was sickeningly sweet, and undeniably fake to those who knew the 'real' Vicky. He didn't know how she could put up an act so easily, so instinctively, but it always surprised him when she did. It was too jarring to get used to.

Timmy entered his room and flopped down on the bed, he should've known this would backfire on him, his wishes always did in the end, but he was angry when he made the wish, and depressed, and a mix of several other emotions he couldn't quite place. But _her_? Of all the people to spend eternity with, _her_? And there was no going back, no unwishing this wish. The worst part was that he knew she wouldn't change, to hell with the clause in the wish, she would always despise him, love to torture him, and eventually abandon him, and he would be truly alone, no family, no friends, no godparents, no one. And the thought of being alone scared him more than the fear of death, more than any fear he had ever felt before.

And still, the tears wouldn't come.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to try something a bit darker with this one, I'll hopefully upload the next chapter to Summer of Discontent tomorrow. But all weekend this idea was bouncing around in my head, so I figured I'd write it down. Reviews on what you guys and girls think of it so far would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky sat alone on the couch now, watching some movie whose title she couldn't even remember, she was thinking hard on the new possibilities opened up before her, no more worries about getting hurt, no more pain, she could rob a bank and no one would be able to stop her!

"Unless..." Vicky got off the couch, walked over to the side of it, and attempted to pick it up, she managed to lift up one side, with quite a bit of difficulty, then dropped it back down, she was tired, though only for a few minutes.

"Okay... so no super strength..."

Vicky sat back down and thought some more.

"Where did this even come from? I'm pretty sure I was normal this morning..." she then remembered she had cut her leg shaving and looked at it, there was no cut and no scar. "This is weird. I wonder if the Twerp had something to do with it... Well no sense in asking right now, he's probably asleep..."

Vicky didn't understand why, but even though it was already eleven at night, she didn't feel sleepy, not even a little. Timmy was upstairs having the same problem, he shut his eyes and let his mind wander, but never felt tired. This continued for both of them into the next morning, after several hours of being unable to sleep, Timmy looked at his alarm clock and turned it off, figuring if he couldn't sleep then he didn't need it to wake him up. Venturing downstairs, he found Vicky lying on the couch, still watching the TV absentmindedly.

"Did you get any sleep, Vicky?"

"No. And I could've sworn I told you last night not to pretend to care about me, else I'll pretend to not care when I hurt you later, oh wait! I don't care that I hurt you."

"Guess I just pretend out of habit."

"Then I suggest you drop the habit, it's a bad one. Hope you got some sleep, here's the list." she threw it in what she assumed was his general direction and it fluttered to the floor. He walked over to the list and stooped to pick it up. There was nothing new on the list, sweep and mop floors, do laundry, mow lawn, the usual, until he got to the bottom of the list and found a new chore that had never been there before: 'Be nice to Vicky'.

"Updated it, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured you're gonna need some help remembering that one, so I added it to the list, aren't I so thoughtful?"

"Oh sure, the best."

"I know. Get to work."

Timmy set about to doing the chores, noticing that he didn't get particularly tired while doing them, he figured a weeks worth of chores would take him, well, a week, instead he was done by three in the afternoon. Luckily(?) he didn't have to go to school, the school gave him a week off to grieve.

"If only I had known that school would be the lesser evil..."

There was only one chore left, and he dreaded attempting it, all she would meet his niceness with would be insults and general meanness. Still, he had to try, despite his mind screaming 'No' over and over again. He re-entered the house to find Vicky still sprawled out on the couch, she had barely moved since he started.

"Finish your chores?"

"All but one..."

He tossed the list to her and she looked at it. "Well best get to it then."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm... let's start simple. Here's a five, go get me some pink lemonade."

"From the store?"

"Unless you know somewhere else to get pink lemonade from, yes."

Timmy left the house and started for the convenience store down the street.

"This can't get much worse..." he was met with a sudden fist to the face by Francis.

"Turner you're late again for your beating, what's up with that?"

"I've been busy attending a double funeral, now move, I have more pressing concerns..."

"No stay, let's rap about that, you talk, I'll cave in your skull."

"You couldn't even if you tried..." Timmy continued walking past Francis before his shirt collar was tugged on from behind and his face met another gray skinned fist. He felt no pain, just like before. "Francis, seriously, I'm busy, bother someone else."

Francis only now noticed the lack of effect his punches were having on Timmy, though that didn't dissuade him. He began pounding his fist repeatedly into Timmy's face, trying his hardest to coax a reaction out of him. He eventually grew tired and stopped, released Timmy and began panting.

"We done here?" Francis' knuckles were bleeding from scraping against Timmy's teeth.

"Wha-What are you?!"

"Just a regular kid. With an irregular amount of bad luck."

Francis ran off screaming about invincible children.

"Hmph." Timmy continued his journey to the convenience store and purchased Vicky's drink of choice, then headed back.

Upon arriving back at his house he saw Vicky sitting on the couch drinking a pink lemonade.

"Hey I thought-"

Vicky pointed to a case next to the couch, full of pink lemonade, without stopping her drinking.

"Of course. I should've known..."

Vicky raised her hand and gave a thumbs up while nodding her head in the affirmative.

"Anything else you need?" Vicky finished her drink and thought his question over.

"I've got it! Come over here, sit next to me." she swung her legs off the couch and patted the now vacant spot next to her.

"I think I'd rather stand..."

"I wasn't asking."

Timmy, with great hesitation, walked over to the couch and sat next to Vicky, keeping as much distance from her as he could. She relaxed back into the couch and swung her legs back up and across his.

"What are you doing?"

"No it's more what aren't you doing, rub my legs, they feel kinda stiff."

"I'm not doing that, it's demeaning!"

"I'm trying to be nice here, or maybe I'm just acting like you, but either way, this is good practice for when you have a girlfriend, she'll likely ask you to do this at least once. And I could request _far_ more demeaning tasks than this, you would do well to remember that."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yeah, you_ really _do, let's not forget, now that I'm invincible, I may be more receptive towards the ideas of harming you, what will they do if I decide to go on a killing spree, shoot me?"

"Fine..." he began methodically rubbing her legs, trying his best to mimic the massage therapists he had seen on TV.

"Hey, not bad! Have you done this before? Maybe a few late night study sessions with Trixie?"

He blushed at her comment. "Uh... no, I haven't been in any relationships..."

"I know, just thought I'd rub salt in the wound. Most girls are smart enough not to give you the time of day. Well, except Tootie, but she isn't particularly intelligent, pining after you for so long."

"You could be nicer about it..."

"First of all, I can talk about Tootie however I want, whether she's here or not, she's my sister. And second, I couldn't care less about hurting your feelings, maybe all this tough love will make you a stronger person, that way you won't let your feelings get in the way. You'll be better off to protect your future girlfriend, or boyfriend, not judging, that way. Your significant other can send me the money for my hard work."

"I'm not gay..."

"Your wardrobe disagrees. I've never once seen you wear anything other than blue jeans, pink shirt, and pink hat."

"My parents were hoping for a girl..."

"No way! Are you serious?! That's hilarious! You were a disappointment to them before you were even born?!" Vicky was now laughing uncontrollably, occasionally kicking Timmy from her spasm.

"Yeah, it's _so_ funny."

"It really is! Not to you, but definitely to me!"

"How did you get like this?! Why are you so mean?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is there no line you won't cross? No moral event horizon you won't swan dive off of? Did your dad beat you when you were a kid? Your mom lie to you on a daily basis? What is it?!" he didn't know where this outpouring of emotions was coming from, maybe his indifference towards the past few days events had merely covered up his feelings, and only now were they beginning to come out.

"You want me to answer all those questions, or just the big ticket ones? If I answer all of them, we might be here awhile."

Timmy didn't answer, he just glared at her, awaiting clarity.

"Well let's start with any line I won't cross, I don't hit kids, or hurt kids, everyone else is fair game. I steal what I want when I want, I blackmail whoever I can, I kill those who get in my way, and I manipulate those who I deem useful. But despite what you may think, I do have morals, even the most evil person needs some morals, without them, they're just mindless beasts, and should be put down."

Was this a heart to heart conversation he was having with Vicky, of all people?

"My parents didn't hit me or lie to me, in fact, they loved me and Tootie equally, we weren't the richest family, but we got by, and my mom and dad tried their best. I harbor no ill will towards them, they are good people. A little afraid of the person I've become, but they still love me, and I love them."

"Like you could love anything, all you know is anger and hate..."

"Pfft, I'm still human, well maybe less now than I was the day before yesterday, but I'm still human, I love, I hate, I cry, I lash out, I hurt, and am hurt."

"Then why are you so mean?! Why do you torture people like me?! Make me feel worthless?! Why?!"

"Hmm... I never really thought about it... I suppose..." she leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "Sometimes being bad feels pretty damn good." she then pulled away and returned to watching TV. "That enough explanation for you, Twerp?"

"No it isn't! You expect me to believe that you just _are_ mean and hateful? No reason behind it other than it feels good to be bad? I don't buy it, you're lying!"

"Well you'd best start believing me, Twerp. I've never spoke more truthfully in my life, you're lucky I even told you about my life, the real thing you should wonder is why I'd want to share anything with you. I don't even know why I told you."

"But what about the comments about the foster homes? How do you know so much about them? How bad they can be?"

"I'm twenty one, Twerp. I spend a lot of time learning about things, overhearing things, and investigating things. I know. So I'll tell you again, you can think I'm horrible all you want, but I'm the best you could hope for. And you'd better start appreciating me, your life is in my hands, I have free reign to make your life as pleasant or miserable as I want, and so far, I'm leaning towards misery."

"I've been trying to be nice..."

"No you haven't. It's an act, you admitted it yourself, so don't give me that bullshit."

"I went to get your lemonade!"

"Great, that's one thing, anything else?"

"I'm massaging your legs, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're also bitching at me nonstop about what a horrible person I am, I enjoy the leg rub, but your complaining about me being the worst person ever? I could do without that."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You're not exactly helping yourself out here..."

"What does it even matter? You could just change your attitude on a whim and make me miserable because you feel like it!"

"I could. But where's the harm in being nice to me?"

"It would harm my dignity to appease my nemesis."

"Whoa there killer, I'm mean, but your _nemesis_? I think you're being dramatic there."

"I don't, not at all."

"You're really trying my patience, Twerp. I just might have to temporarily forget my rule to not harm kids..."

"I wouldn't bother, it won't work..." he figured that it didn't matter if she found out anyway. Nothing seemed to matter these days.

"Why is that?"

"You know how you have been unable to get hurt lately? It just heals up?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I cut my hand last night while putting away the dishes, it healed up nearly instantly..."

"So whatever happened to me, happened to you too?"

"Seems that way..."

"Huh. Guess I can't threaten you anymore..."

"Well you could, it just wouldn't matter."

"Taking care of you just got less fun."

"Sorry to disappoint you..."

"Just go away."

"You want your lemonade and change?"

"No. Consider it payment for the massage." she almost looked depressed, was she that sad that her threats would no longer have any effect on him?

Timmy returned to his room to find Cosmo and Wanda floating in their fairy forms.

"Guys? What's up?"

"Timmy... Jorgen just sent us a message... we've been... reassigned to another child..."

"What?! Why?!"

"The wish you made was apparently incredibly selfish, and you're immortal now, it doesn't matter how miserable you get, immortals don't keep fairy godparents..."

"You didn't tell me..."

"I didn't know..."

"So that's it then? This is goodbye?"

"I'm... afraid so, Sport..."

"Will I ever see you guys again?"

Wanda knew the answer, but felt it would be better not to tell him the truth, he'd already dealt with enough grief...

"Sure. I'm sure we will!" she was doing her best to hold back tears but could feel the prickling at her eyes.

"Here Timmy! I want you to have Phillip! Take good care of him!" Cosmo handed a shiny quarter to Timmy.

"Thanks Cosmo..."

"Timmy..."

"Wanda?"

"I know it's hard, but Vicky will be the last person in your life one day. You need to make up with her. She's eventually going to realize something is up when everyone around her starts... dying, and she stays the same."

"And?"

"And you're going to have to help her through it, and she, you."

"That isn't going to happen, she's impossible! I'm trying, I really am, but she always rebuffs me and is heartless. How can I get close to her?!"

"You'll figure it out Timmy, you have to. And you're smart, I have faith in you."

"Hmph. You make it sound so easy, she's the most caustic and abrasive person I've ever met..."

"Well it may have been unintentional, but you cursed her when you cursed yourself. I won't tell you it'll be easy, it won't, it'll be hard. But you don't want to go through eternity alone, your mind will not survive the ordeal."

"Why isn't Jorgen here to take you away, exactly?"

"He mentioned something about poker night with someone named Grim... there were others, but that name stands out... Besides, this way, he isn't here to erase our memories, we won't forget you, and you won't forget us!"

"Seems more like a curse to me. I have all of eternity to remember that I had fairy godparents and never will again..."

"That's a depressing way to look at things..."

"I'm a realist."

"You sound like a pessimist."

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not."

"Don't suppose there's anything you guys can do that'll help me...?"

"I've got something that might help..." Wanda poofed a gift wrapped box into existence. "Give her this on her birthday. It'll work, trust me."

"I don't know her birthday..."

"It's the same as your birthday."

"No shit..."

"Language..."

"I'm entitled after the week I've had."

"You still shouldn't..."

"I think we've put this off long enough, Wanda..."

Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy embraced then, knowing it may be awhile before it happened again.

"We love you Timmy."

"I love you guys too... I'll see you around."

And with that they poofed away, they were gone, and Timmy was left in his room holding a gift box intended for his nemesis.

He expected it now, any second his shell would break, and the emotions would pour out, the tears would fall and he would break down and cry his eyes out.

But the tears didn't come.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky sat alone on the couch in the living room, contemplating what the Twerp had said. Was she bullshitting? Did she have some reason for being mean?

"_Hmm... Nope! I just like being bad!"_

Still, what he said bothered her, never before when her mannerisms were brought up did it bother her, but when _he_ did it, every now and then it bothered her, brought some feeling to the surface that she couldn't quite place.

"Grr... I'm gonna lose my image thinking like this! Looking weak... And now he's got the same condition as me."

She began to wonder if she really _had _been to hard on him. "He just lost his parents, and he lives with _me_, his evil babysitter." She didn't usually call herself evil, but reflecting on how she treated him, and what she said about his parents, the word fit her rather well.

"Maybe I should..."

"_Apologize?"_

"No brain, that idea is stupid, you're stupid. I don't apologize, ever."

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Timmy return downstairs, not even when he stood before her and spoke.

"Vicky? We need to talk..."

"Hm? What? What do you want?"

"Can I sit?"

"You didn't want to earlier..."

"Well now I do, I need to tell you this."

Vicky moved her legs off the couch, allowed Timmy to sit, then returned them to their position on his lap.

"Speak."

"I really shouldn't tell you this, but I don't think it matters anymore, I don't think anything does now. I had, up until a few minutes ago, fairy godparents, granted to me because of how miserable I was in your care and with my parents being gone all the time."

"Wow. Someone thought you were miserable besides you."

"They granted nearly any wish I asked, and many of them were wishes I made to get back at you for what you did to me growing up."

"If this is true, all this magic crap you're talking about, and all those things that happened to me were your doing, then I hope you have something good to say to me after you're done, or at least a very, _very_ sincere apology, or you will envy the dead."

"Well, yesterday, after the funeral, I wished that I would never die, I was terrified of death after my parents... you know. And I made the wish in fear, not concerning myself with the consequences..."

"And?"

"The wish is very binding. Clauses upon clauses, no loopholes, and more of a curse than a blessing. And it affects you, as well, I don't know why..." he wasn't about to tell Vicky the reason that the wish involved her. "That's why you and I can't be hurt. We're both immortals now according to Wanda."

"Wanda?"

"My fairy godmother."

"Of course." Vicky thought for a few minutes, then realization dawned on her. "So you cursed me? Just like that?"

"Yep."

"What about what I want?"

"I didn't know it would affect you, I made the wish without thinking, I said that already."

Vicky could feel the anger surging through her. "So I'm forced to live forever? Never dying-"

"Or aging."

"But watching everyone I care about die? While I stay the same?"

"It'll be the same for me..."

"I don't give a shit! This is my life! Why should you get to toy with it?!"

"You mean like you toyed with mine for the past seven years?!"

"That doesn't even compare to this! I would never do something like this to you!"

"Well maybe it will teach you some humility, and make you a better person..." venom laced his words now.

"Just leave."

"Fine." he began to ascend the stairs when he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. "I know you don't care what I have to say, but... I'm sorry, Vicky, I never meant for you to get caught up in this."

"Go." she wouldn't even meet his gaze.

Timmy made his way to his room and shut the door, he wondered why exactly Vicky hadn't questioned him on the ridiculousness of what he told her, most people would question his sanity upon his mentioning of fairies and magic, but Vicky wasn't most people, and it did explain why they were both healing so fast. He didn't expect her to bring it up again, she would likely be too busy being angry over the fact that Timmy had doomed the both of them.

Vicky waited until Timmy's bedroom door shut before she allowed her tears to fall. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone, she thought her tears had abandoned her long ago, and now she was crying her eyes out on the Turner's couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had accepted that one day she would die, everyone did eventually, but she was ready, at least she thought she was. Now she was afraid, she wouldn't join them in death, she would exist, forevermore. She would be alone, truly alone one day, no one to love, no one to love her...

"_Except him... He's like me now..."_

"I have to spend eternity with him?!"

Vicky stood and kicked with all her might, smashing the TV screen, and leaving hunks of glass stuck in her leg.

"That... may have been a tad extreme..." Vicky picked up the TV and lugged it outside, throwing it into the trashcan. As she did so, the pieces of glass forced their way out of her leg, falling away and clinking on the ground.

She re-entered the house to find Timmy standing in front of the couch, looking at the space the TV once occupied.

"You okay?"

"No. Far from it. But I'd say the TV is in worse shape physically than I am." there were streaks of blood on her legs, but again, no wounds. "Why are you down here?"

"I heard the crash and was worried..."

"Worried for someone who can't be hurt? Tell me another one. Are you ever gonna stop pretending to care? I know you hate me, you might as well act how you feel."

"I don't..."

"Don't. Bullshit. Me."

"Fine. The truth then. You want the truth, right?"

"Am I speaking a language that you don't understand?"

"I dislike you, Vicky. Immensely. You're horrible, you're rude, and you manipulate everyone you can. You fooled my parents and nearly every authority figure you've come across. And you've always given me the worst of everything."

"You're batting a thousand now..."

"... But I don't hate you."

"What?"

"Everyone else in my family is gone, I have my friends, but you're the last, closest thing I have to family, and we're both stuck with each other, you said it yourself, and now I'm saying it, so as bad as you are... I don't hate you... Have you been crying?" he could see the tear stains on her face.

"No."

"Now who's bullshitting?"

"I can't threaten you, so I'll ask you instead. Please, go away." she could feel the shell she put up breaking, she never said please.

"Whatever. Just push away the one person who wants to help you right now. How mature." he again ascended the stairs and entered his room, shutting the door.

"Hmph." Vicky took several deep breaths and sat down on the couch, she grabbed the remote and pointed it at the blank space where the TV had sat a few minutes before. "Shit." Vicky stood up and ascended the stairs, entering Timmy's parents' room, it was where she decided she would sleep from now on.

Vicky looked around the room and saw there was no TV in it either. "Damn." She decided to go and buy one and began getting dressed, throwing on her green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Twerp!"

She heard his door open and the sound of him heading downstairs.

"I'm up here idiot!"

She heard him return upstairs, stop at the door and knock.

"Ugh... Come in..."

"You called?"

"I'm going to the store to buy a new TV."

"Okay..."

"Just thought I'd tell you."

Timmy stared at Vicky.

Vicky stared at Timmy.

"GO!"

Timmy scurried out of the room and back into his, slamming the door shut.

Vicky left the room, grabbing her phone and keys in the process, then made her way out of the house and into her car. She put the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway nearly hitting a passing Francis in the process.

"Hey. Watch it! You nearly hit me-"

Vicky glared at Francis and he felt his blood freeze. He was suddenly pale as a ghost. Rather than stand around and wait for his eventual death, Francis turned around and headed home, walking much faster than usual.

She then drove off toward Wall 2 Wall mart, ignoring the speed limit signs.

_Meanwhile, back at the other half of the plot..._

Timmy sat in his room on his bed, it felt far too quiet in the room now, too lonely.

"Yet even now, with so much of what defined my life being gone, I feel nothing. I'm seriously messed up..."

He looked over at the gift sitting on his end table.

"Wonder what it is..."

He looked at the empty fishbowl in his room and the memories played back in his head, the good times and the bad, he was reminded of the times he used their magic to get back at Vicky, and felt guilty for it.

"Now my conscience wants to kick in?"

That was probably why he didn't hate her, he felt guilty for what he did, and only now did it affect him.

"I'm an idiot."

"_I'm gonna have to figure out how to make this work."_

He had no idea if Wanda's plan would work, his birthday would be in a few days, and apparently Vicky's as well, the gift sitting on his end table was apparently the key to his future, hopefully she would accept it, and realize he wasn't acting, he really was trying to befriend her, no matter how much she said he was bullshitting her.

And what did she expect? You don't go befriending your nemesis over night. Any sane person who was in Vicky's position would expect it to be a trick, just another way to get back at her for all she had done, especially now that she knew he had fairies. _"If she even believed me when I said that..."_ It would be a slow process, and it just might cause him to lose his mind.

Five years had been kind to Vicky, at twenty one, she was stunning, he could admit that... to himself anyway. She had curves now, more than the ones she had at sixteen, and her hair was beautiful, he didn't know when he started feeling this way about her, though it was back when she still babysat him, he knew that. It was likely right around the time he hit puberty when the feelings came to light. He never mentioned them, not to anyone, _she'd _just make fun of him, his friends would think he was crazy, his parents would fire her, and he didn't want her to stop coming around, that is, if they even believed what he said, he didn't even tell Cosmo and Wanda, being that he was too embarrassed to.

He heard the front door open and someone come in. "Twerp!" Well now he knew who it was, though he had a feeling he knew who it was anyway. He got up and headed downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Help me with the TV."

They walked outside and Timmy gaped at the box tied to the top of Vicky's car, it was huge, judging by the size, it would just barely clear the front door frame.

"How much did this run you?"

"Do you have any idea how much a TV this big costs?"

"Uh... two thousand?"

"Try three, I stole it."

"I... don't know why I'm surprised..."

"Just help me bring it in."

With no small amount of struggling, they brought the TV into the living room and unboxed it.

"Want me to help set it up?"

"No, just put help me get it on the entertainment center and go."

After the TV was safely on the entertainment center, Timmy returned to his room.

"Hmph. I can't tell what his angle is anymore... But there's no way he cares... It has to be a trick, it _has_ to be."

The next few days passed uneventfully, no fights, no yelling. Both Timmy and Vicky merely stayed away from one another, generally giving each other a wide berth.

Finally it was March twenty first, Timmy's birthday, as well as Vicky's. Neither of them had gotten any sleep, they didn't feel tired yet, even after a week without sleep. Timmy went down to the living room to find Vicky with a party horn in her mouth, she blew into it when he reached the bottom of the stairs, then spat it out of her mouth onto the floor.

"Happy Birthday me..." she looked at Timmy. "...and you."

"Thanks... where did you find that?"

"One of the drawers in the kitchen, next to the sink."

"Hmph." he held the gift box behind his back, trying to work up the nerve to hand it to her. He almost chickened out, almost left and didn't give her the gift, but after a few precious seconds: "Here." he handed it to her, expecting her to slap it out of his hand. But she never did. He looked at her face, still stained with tears. _"Guess she's been crying again..."_ It was blank, likely with disbelief at this gesture. After several agonizing seconds she took the box and just looked at it. "Happy Birthday, Vicky."

There was no cake, no party, nothing. Vicky stayed on the couch the entire day, staring at the present in her hands, occasionally turning it over. He received calls from his friends, wishing him a happy birthday, even Tootie called to wish him a happy birthday, though she also took the opportunity to proclaim her undying love for him.

The next day, he found Vicky hadn't moved, still sitting on the couch, still staring at the box.

"Vicky?"

No response.

"Well I need to go to school... bye."

When he returned she still hadn't moved.

The next day she was still there, though the box was unwrapped, it was just a small, black, velvet box.

"_If Wanda somehow tricked me into marrying Vicky, I'm gonna find her and kick her..."_

On the fourth day he found her in the living room, in the same place, but the box was open. He walked around the couch to get a look at what it was. In the box was a pink gemstone, cut into a teardrop shape, attached to a silver chain. He noted it was the same color as her eyes.

"_What is it magic? She's just been sitting there for four days straight..."_

"Vicky? You... all right?"

Again, no response.

The next day she was back to normal, she was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he got up. She wasn't wearing the pendant, but at least she wasn't comatose anymore. The tear stains were gone and she looked like she had showered this morning.

"Thanks."

"What?"

"For the gift, I wanted to say thanks."

"Oh... no problem."

Things improved for them after that day, they didn't avoid each other as much, and occasionally even had normal conversations with each other. While Timmy tried his best to befriend Vicky, she was still abrasive at times, and she would still call him Twerp, but sometimes, especially if she had a few 'drinks', she would speak to him like they were old friends, like the years of animosity between them never happened. She usually forgot these conversations by morning, however. They fell into a routine of sorts, still doing what was expected of them by an ever changing society.

After five years, they stopped keeping track of their birthdays, both were becoming reclusive and closed off to their friends and families. Though the bridges were not yet burned, and when they visited, they kept up the charade that everything was fine. They mosty spoke to each other, no one else would matter eventually.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, and then years. His friends aged and he stayed the same, her family aged and she didn't, they didn't seem to notice the lack of change in them, but they would soon, it had been ten years since the wish now, ten years to the day.

Then, on the tenth March twenty first, there was a change, he noticed she wore the pendant, he commented on it and she waved it off saying she could wear what she wanted. Still, it brought a spark of hope to his heart, maybe they would be okay.

Occasionally Timmy's friends would stop by and ask him if he was okay, he told them he was, but never betrayed any emotion, never happy, sad, angry, nothing, and eventually they would leave. The first few times, she questioned his actions, he told her it was better this way.

Vicky's family visited too, her parents to see her, Tootie to see both of them. She was blossoming into a beautiful young woman, no more glasses, no more braces, and no acne. They spent time together, and invited Timmy to be with them too, he generally kept to himself, but would sit with them now and then. It was like having a family again, but was always fleeting, they weren't a family, he had none left. Except _her_, and he wasn't sure they could ever be a family. After they left he told her it would only be more painful when she had to let them go. She told him she knew, said it was better to feel the pain of loss, that life was about more than just existing, you had to take the good as well as the bad.

When they were alone, they would sometimes sit next to each other on the couch, maybe eat dinner together, sometimes clean the house together. But never anything more, whenever he tried to get closer to her, she pushed him away and gave him a look, not one of malice, more one that said 'Not yet'. So he waited, by now she knew he liked her, with all the time they spent together. And they weren't exactly getting any older, so he could wait. He realized one night, after dinner while lying in bed, waiting for sleep that, while fleeting, did sometimes come, that he had grown to love this girl, his so called nemesis."Just like Wanda said would happen."

She felt the same, at least she thought she did, but tried her best to deny the emotions. He had cursed them both, why would she love someone who did that? And something felt wrong about it, loving the kid you babysat for so many years? And then were appointed legal guardian of? People would think she was sick, not that it would matter, everyone she knew would be dead within the next century. Thoughts of her loved ones dying always brought tears with them, living forever like this, could it even be called living? Was she really so horrible that she deserved this? Eventually the tears stopped and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was twenty years after the wish that grief visited Timmy again. Chester's father had taken up cooking meth in his trailer to make ends meet, unfortunately, he wasn't very careful and the trailer exploded one night, taking Chester and his father with it.

They went to the funeral, and heard what the onlookers said. Noting that neither of them seemed to age, that something was _wrong_ with them. They didn't stay long, didn't want to draw attention, so Timmy payed his respects and quickly left with Vicky.

"You okay, Timmy?" she asked during the ride home.

"I'm fine." he didn't remember when she stopped calling him Twerp, but he was happy, it felt like a step in the right direction.

He felt nothing for Chester though, true, it was an unfortunate accident, but the two had grown apart over the years, Chester becoming more and more freaked out by Timmy's apparent inability to age. Timmy told him that he was imagining it at first, but with Chester being in his mid thirties and Timmy being fifteen still, that didn't work forever.

"Dude I don't know what's going on with you but it freaks me out, and I'm not even high right now."

"Nothing is going on. You're just imagining it, maybe you're overworked or-"

"I'm not overworked and I'm not imagining it!" Chester took a photo out of his wallet and showed it to Timmy. It was taken a few days before Timmy's parents died, back when they were still friends, when Timmy could still feel. There he was in between AJ and Tootie, it was like looking at a mirror, he looked exactly the same then as he did now, though the smile in the picture was not reflected in his face.

Timmy looked at Chester, he was gaunt, had unkempt hair, and permanent stubble.

"Chester, I don't know what to say..."

"Me neither." he walked out of his Timmy's house, it would be the last time they talked.

Elmer came next, though whether Timmy really was friends with him was open to debate, they barely spoke, even before Timmy's parents died. He got into a bar fight the year after Chester died, with Francis of all people. Francis delivered a sucker punch to the boil on Elmer's face, causing it to burst, the hole left over was so big that it caused most of Elmer's skull to fall out through the hole, he didn't live long after that, a minute, tops. When Timmy read the article he had to suppress a laugh, morbid as it was to laugh at someone's death, the way he played out the event in his mind was hilarious to him, Vicky agreed. Francis died the next day, he panicked when he killed Elmer and stole a car, leading police on a six hour chase around the city and surrounding countryside, before stopping at his house to surrender. The police were apparently just a little overzealous, and peppered him with gunfire, when they finally stopped after ten minutes of constant shooting, there was only a grayish red stain on Francis' front lawn. Timmy, unsurprisingly, didn't care when he heard of Francis' death.

_2058..._

It was hard to believe that it had already been half a century since he made the wish. Timmy looked at the calender.

"March Twenty-First. Happy Birthday to me." he looked at the empty space on the couch. "And you..." Vicky had left ten years ago now, saying she had something she needed to do, he suspected it was her way of dealing with their shared curse, it wasn't smart to bear it alone, but she wasn't weak, the years had made her strong, just as they made him strong. He had figured that she would be back in a few days after she left though, the days became weeks, then months, then years, she never came back.

"I'm sixty six today..." he looked at the couch. "You're... seventy one..." one of the couch's legs broke in response.

He had begun taking various odd jobs around Dimmsdale to pay for the house and other necessities, his ID proved he was old enough to work, so no one questioned why he looked fifteen. Most of the jobs were those that no one in their right mind would take, too dangerous, but immortality brought with it a lack of fear towards jobs like that. In doing the jobs, he was never wanting for anything, the dangerous jobs tended to pay very well, he once even fell off a building under construction, fell twenty-nine floors down onto the pavement. He laid there for several minutes, then got up and returned to work, his co-workers asked how he was alright.

"Must have nine lives or something!" he laughed off their concern and returned to his job.

The house had fallen into a sorry state without two people to work on it, he simply didn't care too much about how it looked, it served its purpose, that was enough for him.

The future brought with it all the marvels that people said were only in science fiction authors' dreams: Flying cars, jetpacks, teleporters, cures for major diseases, everything you might imagine in your dreams of the future. For a time, he felt glad to be part of the human race, an ever expanding species that seemed destined to conquer all its problems and make a true utopia. So it was so sad when he realized that humans will always be humans, we create for a time, but destruction always follows, the cycle is inevitable. Wars broke out over the sudden leap forward in sciences, someone from some nation saying the other was 'playing God' all while they pursued the same goals. He wisely chose to ignore politics, thy just complicated things. He watched from afar as the UN disbanded and then reformed, as countries took over and absorbed their neighbors, as humanity revisited their past mistake, where they had once split the atom and acquired the power that no one should ever possess, they had now learned nuclear fusion, and could destroy everything, the very planet was now in jeopardy. It surprised him when the end of existence on Earth never came, it was agreed that a nuclear fusion device would never be detonated on Earth, only in space, and only in the defense of Earth. He wondered how long it would last.

Vicky's parents died in the summer of 2058, her mother, then her father a few days later. He went to the funeral, sat with Tootie, gave her his condolences. She sat with her husband, it was AJ. He never even heard about the wedding.

"Shows how out of touch you are."

Maybe it did, but he wanted to come, they had invited him to come be a family on many occasions, it seemed right to attend the funeral.

AJ may not have been happy he was there, but Tootie was, she didn't judge him for how he looked, even as she sat next to him, wearing glasses again, her hair graying, her face beginning to have wrinkles on it. He saw that even after so many years, she loved Timmy, not AJ, and the pang of guilt he hadn't felt in a few decades was back, strong as ever.

"Have... have you seen Vicky, Timmy?"

"No. Not since she left ten years ago... Have you?"

"No. She doesn't call, or write, or... anything..." he wasn't surprised, not really, dealing with this curse might have been more than she could handle. "She visited us you know... The day she left, she said goodbye. God, the finality of her voice when she spoke that word..."

"Did she seem... okay?"

"She was distant. Y'know, she never aged, just like you... Maybe the two of you are bound together by fate..."

"Hmph, she'd probably kill us both if she heard that..." he was smiling now, it had been years since he felt he could genuinely smile.

"Probably."

They talked for a few more minutes, then AJ and Tootie left, AJ's face still had an untrusting look about it, he clearly didn't consider himself Timmy's friend anymore.

He stayed and stared at the headstone for a while longer, feeling a wave of nostalgia that brought memories of the last time he was in this situation, though it didn't rain today, the sky was overcast, but no rain fell.

He stooped and placed his hand on the grave, not noticing the other presence in the cemetery with him. A bouquet of assorted flowers flew by his head to rest on the headstone, it surprised him and he looked back, wondering who threw the bouquet. His thoughts were answered by a retreating figure, dressed all in black, with brilliant red hair poking out from under the figure's hat.

"Vicky?" the figure's pace quickened.

"Vicky! Wait!" the figure broke into a fast run, Timmy began running after it.

"I know it's you! Stop, please!" the figure had now broken into a full sprint.

"_How can she run so fast in a dress?!"_

"Dammit, stop!"

The figure ran behind a rather large tree but didn't come out from the other side.

"Vicky I know you're behind the tree. Just come out, I want to talk... I miss you..."

No response. He walked around the tree and found no one there.

"What the?" he made two more circles around the tree, still, he found nothing.

"_Maybe I really am losing it, like Wanda said I would..."_

He turned to leave and began making his way out of the cemetery, back to his house. He looked back one more time, hoping he'd see Vicky, but there was no one there.

_In said large tree..._

Vicky sat in a cradle of branches, trying to catch her breath and wiping her eyes.

"Should've... known... he'd be here..."

She felt the tears continue to fall.

"Dammit! Why am I crying?!"_ "Probably because you just attended your parents funeral..."_

"You shut up, logical side of my brain!" _"And because you wanted to spin around and throw yourself into his arms, so you'd have someone to comfort you..."_

"I don't need comforting, especially not from him..."

The sky responded to what she said by opening up and releasing a massive downpour of rain, she was drenched instantly.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one gets kinda sad, you may need tissues. Also there's mention of Slenderman once, so if you have some kind of phobia that activates from the mere mention of him, well, here's the warning.

* * *

_2078..._

Another twenty years had come and gone, he hadn't seen Vicky since the cemetery, no one he asked did, most people no longer even knew who she was, except the children. She had apparently passed into urban legend status, mentioning her name caused a shiver in their spines, or the room they were in to go quiet. Her story was the one parents told their kids when they misbehaved, to scare them back into line.

"People think she's like Slenderman or something..."

He was heading out to the hospital today, Tootie was dying, and he wanted to be there for her, someone to comfort her as she journeyed into the dark. AJ died the year before, apparently he had become fat like his father in his old age and suffered a severe heart attack.

"Too many cheeseburgers..."

He didn't go to the funeral, Tootie would have wanted him to, it was her husband and she said AJ was his friend, but he wasn't, they hadn't even spoken to each other since Tootie's parents died. He stopped by the grave though, he did it for everyone he lost, even his parents, and paid his respects. He partially hoped Vicky would be there, that he hadn't imagined her all those years ago, but she never was.

"Thirty years..." it had been thirty years now. She left and never came back, it didn't bother him overmuch at first, but eventually he began to feel the loneliness crush him, ever so slowly, but every year she was gone felt like a needle in his heart.

He got in his car he had bought, an older model 'muscle car' they were called. At least back then, now it was called an "antique" or "hunk of junk", likely because it still had wheels, nearly everyone everywhere had the latest flying car, but he stuck to the ground, partially because he liked the feeling of the earth staying beneath his feet, and partially because he was deathly afraid of heights. Some cities still took care of the old roads, most didn't, thankfully, Dimmsdale still did. He drove to the hospital and parked his car in a handicapped spot, then got out and entered the building, riding the elevator to floor seventy-two. Buildings were far too big these days, some skyscrapers were now more like ozone scrapers...

"Least the elevator works, I'd hate to have to take the stairs."

He walked over to the front desk and spoke to the receptionist, a pretty red head, likely eighteen or nineteen, she had one blue eye and one green, the green eye had a scar starting at the upper cheek, going up past her eye and onto her forehead, the rest of it being covered by her hair. She didn't have heterochromia, not naturally anyway, the green eye was a cybernetic implant, they had become popular and widespread over the past five years. Any body part that was missing could be restored now, limbs, organs, anything.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Tootie..." he stopped, he had no idea what her last name was, he never asked, he was sure her parents grave had it engraved on it, but the memory was a blur. "I... don't know her last name..."

"Let me see... Ah! Yes. Luckily she's the only Tootie in the hospital. Room seven-two, one-four."

"Thank you, do you know how she is?"

"Are you family or...?"

"Family friend, most of her family is gone, I haven't even heard about where her kids are..."

"Well, unfortunately, she isn't doing so good, from what I've heard, she probably doesn't have more than a day or two left, I hate to have to tell you this, she has always been such a sweet old woman..."

"Thank you. But we all have to go sometime, right?"

"I suppose so, you're very mature for your age."

"I get that a lot."

"I'll lead you to her room, follow me."

Timmy followed her down the hall, passing by room after room, all of them closed, until they reached the door: 7214.

"I'll let her know you're here..." the receptionist entered the room and returned after a minute.

"You can go ahead in."

"Thanks." he entered the room and looked over to Tootie, the years had been relatively kind, she was clearly old, wrinkled face, white hair, but he could tell it was her at a glance.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Timmy! It's good to see you, the doctor's tell me I... don't have long..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about AJ, sorry I wasn't there for you..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's in the past, let it stay there."

"But..."

"No buts! Don't be so sad and full of regret! I've lived a long life, and for the most part, I've been happy."

"You still haven't heard from Vicky?"

"...No... my very own sister hasn't kept in touch, strange considering we were always so close..."

"Me neither, and she was supposed to be my legal guardian..."

"You don't think she passed away do you? Somewhere so far from home?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine, your sister is tough, tougher than me... Maybe tougher than all of us."

"I can't argue with you there!" Tootie began laughing and Timmy joined in, though their laughter was cut short by a sudden coughing fit from Tootie.

"You okay?"

Tootie took some deep breaths, then drank some water.

"I'm fine... Far as science has come, some things just aren't meant to be cured, I guess..."

"Heh, I guess we were just born in the wrong time... if we had been born later, maybe medicine could have come farther, maybe you'd-" he felt the slightest prickle at the corner of his eyes.

"That's enough! I told you, I've lived a nice, long life. I've made my peace, I have no regrets."

"No regrets?"

"Fine, _some_ regrets, but who doesn't?"

"You're my last friend Tootie, once you're gone, I've got no one..."

"Well if you ever see Vicky again, maybe you can try being her friend, she hasn't aged it seems, just like you. You may think she hates you, but I know she doesn't. If you see her again, promise me you'll give her a chance."

"O-of course! I promise!"

"Good! Now stop being so depressing and lets be merry! We can spend the rest of the day like it was old times. Laughing and joking and playing games!"

"I'd like that..."

So they did, and Timmy was reminded of how things used to be, before his parents died, before life became so meaningless. He was, for the first time in nearly three quarters of a century, happy. They talked and laughed about their childhoods and families until it was eleven at night, Timmy even talked about Vicky a little, the whole time he did, Tootie had a knowing look on her face. Apparently the hospital was very lenient when it came to visiting hours.

"I'm getting tired Tootie, I should probably head home..." for the first time in a long time, he was actually, truly tired.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The receptionist doesn't care, and besides, I want someone here..."

"Alright, I'll stay." he sat down in the chair by the bed and made himself comfortable. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about.

Tootie fell asleep before he did, her breathing was becoming labored, he knew she wouldn't last much longer, and he felt bad for her that Vicky didn't come, but at least he could make her last hours somewhat enjoyable. It was around midnight when Timmy fell asleep in the chair.

At one in the morning, the door to Tootie's room opened, and a figure, dressed in a green sweat shirt and black jeans, entered the room, the door made a clicking noise as it closed, waking Tootie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toots..." the figure pulled down the hood of the sweat shirt.

"V-Vicky?!"

"Shush! Keep your voice down!" she gestured over to Timmy.

"Where have you been?!"

"Out and about..."

"And you couldn't call?!"

"I... Yeah, that was stupid of me..."

"You're damn right it was! We were worried sick! Mom, Dad, me, and Timmy especially!" she began coughing from her outburst.

"Easy Tootie, easy. You guys may have been worried, but he wasn't, he's lying!"

"He isn't! He got here this morning and we talked all day!" she took a sip of water. "He always wondered where you were, he always hoped you'd come back..."

"It's a lie, it has to be, after what I did to him, and what he did to me..."

"Vicky... That's all in the past, let it stay in the past. He thinks he's alone in the world now, no friends left, no family, I'm all that's left, and I've got one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel..."

"Don't talk like that..."

"It's the truth, you are all he has left, and very soon he'll be all you have left. I don't know why time has abandoned the two of you, but you both need to stick together..."

"But he hates me..."

"Now you're just lying to yourself... When we talked today, I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice whenever he spoke about you, he loves you..."

"Don't. He may be fond of bullshitting me, but don't you start, not now." her voice was shaking now.

"I can't believe that all those years, I tried to win his heart, and failed, and you succeeded, and you left him. He doesn't even care, even all these years later, he loves you."

"This is too much..." Vicky walked over to the side of Tootie's hospital bed and knelt next to it, grabbing Tootie's hand.

"It'll be okay, Vicky."

"Hah... I'm supposed to be the big sister and support you, now look at us, talk about role reversal..."

Vicky stood up and sat next to Timmy in the chair next to his. She suddenly felt very tired.

"Get some rest, Vicky, and think about what I said... I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." Vicky relaxed into the chair, and felt sleep come over her. She slumped over and her head fell to rest against Timmy's.

"Heh... Those two make a cute couple..." Tootie felt her eyes begin to feel heavy. "See you around... Not likely..." her eyes closed for the last time.

_The next morning..._

Vicky awoke first and stretched, she felt stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable chair, she looked around the room, noticing Timmy, he was still asleep.

"Hmph."

She walked over to Tootie and placed her hand over hers, noticing it was cold, colder than last night.

"Tootie?" she shook her sister. "Tootie?" she shook her harder. "C'mon, Tootie!"

There was no response, no breathing, no movement, nothing. Vicky continued shaking her sister, and began to cry.

"Tootie! Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!" she was sobbing now, and shaking uncontrollably.

"I should've been here more... I shouldn't have left... Dammit! I'm so stupid..." she felt a hand on her shoulder as she knelt by the bed. Looking up, she found Timmy, staring down at Tootie, then he focused on her, he was crying too. He didn't say anything, merely kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Vicky in a tight embrace. She tried to push him away, she didn't want him to see her like this, sobbing on the floor, weak. After several seconds of fruitless struggling, when she realized he wasn't about to let her go, she returned the hug and cried even harder.

"You- You'd better be serious about what you're doing, Timmy... If- if this isn't real, I'll leave, and you won't see me ever again." she waited for his response, waited for him to say 'April Fools' or 'You've been punked' or something, something to indicate it was all a trick.

She pulled away and looked at his face, his eyes were puffy, likely reflecting how hers looked.

"Vicky, I love you and I miss you, please, come back home." he then pulled her into another hug.

She hadn't expected that though. She expected him to laugh at her weakness, and was dumbfounded at his actual response.

"_Well, shit."_


	6. Chapter 6

They stood in Tootie's hospital room, listening to the doctor as he explained the grieving process to them, he didn't know that the two before him had been through this many times before. They both wore expressionless masks now, Vicky didn't want anyone to see her as weak, and Timmy adopting a similar behavior.

"Are you two her only remaining family?"

"No, she's my... aunt, this is my... brother, Timmy. The rest of the family moved to England a few years back... We're just the only ones left in the country, though I don't expect them to come back anytime soon..." Timmy had to admit, she was still pretty good at lying on the spot.

"I'm sorry for your loss then, Miss?"

"Vi-... Veronica. My name's Veronica, sorry forgot to introduce myself... must have slipped my mind..." she heard Timmy snicker at the mention of her fake name.

"Well, Veronica... It was nice to meet you and Timmy, do you need any help with funeral arrangements or anything?"

"No thank you, we're fine."

"I'll take my leave then." they were left alone in the room again. Timmy looked over to Vicky who was looking at Tootie.

"You want me to give you a minute? To say goodbye, I mean."

"I've made my peace already, lets go." they started for the door, Timmy exiting first, followed by Vicky, who stopped at the threshold. "Goodbye, Tootie." she shut the door behind her.

They walked down the hall to the elevators in silence, then rode the elevator down seventy-two floors in silence. Upon reaching the parking lot, Timmy finally spoke up.

"Where's your car? I'll walk you over to it."

"Don't have one."

"What?! What happened? You had one when you left."

"I traded it in. Wanted money for it, and walking is healthier."

"How long ago?"

"About... twenty... five years ago, I think."

"You've been walking for twenty-five years?!"

"Well not everywhere, I can't walk on water yet, and sometimes I took a train, or a bus, or a plane..."

"Where did you take a plane?!"

"Out of the country."

"Why?"

"U.S. was getting boring."

"See anything interesting?"

"All that there was to see. Natural wonders, people who claimed they were the messiahs reborn of religions that they followed, the rise and fall of so many countries... everything."

"Why did you leave? Was it because of me? Because I cursed the both of us?"

"You were only partly the reason. I hated you for what you did, for years even, but I got over it, eventually. The main reason I left was to find a way out, to get rid of the curse, for both of us."

"And?"

"I think you know the answer..."

"Oh..."

"Do you have a car?" she expected him to answer in the negative.

"Yeah we already passed it." he pointed over to his 'antique' in a handicapped parking spot.

"Talk about vintage..."

"Hey, I like it! Besides, I'm afraid of heights, you won't see me in any flying deathtrap any time soon..."

"It's a Pontiac GTO..."

"I like it."

"From 1969..."

"Just get in the frickin' car..."

"How does this even still run? It's over a hundred years old!"

"Regular maintenance..."

"What have _you_ been doing while I was gone?"

"Learning, mostly about anything that interests me, and working, usually odd jobs."

"The house still standing?"

"Barely."

They both got into the car, Vicky feeling slightly out of place, normally she drove.

"Are you even old enough to drive?"

"Well technically, yes. I may look fifteen, but I'm actually...eighty-six, I think. Besides, I've never had any accidents, so I think I know what I'm doing."

"If time hadn't left us behind, you'd be too _old_ to drive now..."

Both Timmy and Vicky burst out laughing at her remark.

They finally reached the house, after a car ride full of just a little too much uncomfortable silence. Vicky stepped out of the car and surveyed the house.

The paint was peeling off of it everywhere, the wood below the paint was rotted and old, the foundation had countless cracks, and the yard was a rainforest. She was surprised that the windows weren't broken or that the house hadn't collapsed under its own weight.

"What a dump."

"I'm not very good at home improvement..."

Timmy walked to the front door, unlocking it and holding it open for Vicky, he smiled at her, and was met with a look of uncertainty.

"This is your home too, Vicky. Always will be."

"That's really cheesy..."

Timmy put his hand on her back and lightly pushed her into the house.

"Pushing a lady?! What would your parents think?!"

"Very funny. I didn't feel like standing around all day waiting for you to go in."

Vicky walked over to the couch and sat down, she stared at the TV, the same one she had bought all those years ago.

"This thing still work?"

"Look around, the outside may be in shambles but..."

She now noticed that the inside of the house was still very much the same, same arrangement, same furniture, same wallpaper.

"Doesn't it get boring after so many years of the same thing? I mean, I never stayed in the same place for more than a few months, I moved from place to place, never getting close to any one, never putting down any roots..."

"Kind of a lonely existence, isn't it?"

"Suits me fine, the fewer number of times I have to go through... what I just went through at the hospital, the better."

"Can I... get you anything? A drink? Some food?"

"I don't suppose you have any pink lemonade?"

"Lucky for you, I like it as well, so we have some." he went into the kitchen and returned with a couple bottles.

"Why are they metal? And what's this button for?" she pointed to a small silver button on the side.

"You haven't heard? Metal bottles like this are auto-refill, you press the button when they're empty and it refills it, up to five times, then must be recharged."

"Sounds expensive."

"It is."

"Looks like the US still thinks it's the top dog around..."

"Yeah, technology expands by leaps and bounds, but what are we really most interested in? Weaponizing it."

"Some things never change..."

Timmy sat with Vicky on the couch, absently flipping through the channels.

"Ten thousand channels, still nothing good on." he dropped the remote between them.

"The future sucks."

There was silence between them now, the only noise coming from some nonsensical show on the TV.

"Will you stay?"

"Hm?" Vicky had been thinking of what she would do next, she wanted to head out again, wanted to see what else the world had to offer.

"Will you stay here, with me? I know you are thinking of heading out again, seeing the sights, things like that, but..."

"I don't know..." she still wasn't sure, he may have confessed how he felt, but she wasn't sure if she felt it too, wasn't sure if she was willing to trust someone, let someone in, see her for who she was, she had forgiven him for what he had done to the both of them, but...

"You know how they say that if you love someone, or something, to let it go, and if it returns to you to love it forever?"

"Yeah..."

"Well fuck that!"

"Wha-?"

"You left once already and I was too afraid to stop you, and I put on a brave face, acting like it didn't bother me. But it did, you left me alone and I was terrified that I'd never see you again, that's why I chased after you in the cemetery, tried to talk to you, I desperately wanted you to come home."

"But-"

"And now, you're all I have left, there's no one else. I love you, Vicky. If you leave, I'm going with you."

Vicky sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll stay, for now. But there are too many bad memories here, in Dimmsdale. We'll have to leave, eventually."

"Then we'll leave together." Timmy slid over next to Vicky and put an arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Vicky stiffened at his touch, thirty years of distancing yourself from people had that effect, then relaxed after a few seconds.

"We're both seriously fucked up, you know that, right?"

"Meh."

"Well said." she rested her head on his.

They stayed like that for several hours, not needing to say anything to each other.

"So..."

"Hm?"

"Funny story... I kinda moved into your room after you left, my room is just a storage room now..."

"Storage for what?"

"After you left and I started working, I spent a lot of time trying to fill the hole, mostly with material possessions..." 

"How packed is your room?"

"There's... a path..."

"No bed?"

"I'm sure it's in there, somewhere..."

"Well, I took most of my stuff with me when I left, so I suppose you could do what you wanted with my room... well, your parents room... But where am I gonna sleep?"

"On the couch?"

Vicky deadpanned at Timmy.

"I'm kidding! I'll take the couch. You can have the room back."

"Looks like the years have made you wiser." she stood and started for the stairs, halfway up she stopped.

Timmy just stared at her from his lying down position on the couch. Not saying a word.

"Ugh... Just come up with me already!"

Timmy scrambled off the couch and to his feet, quickly following Vicky upstairs.

"Huh. It hasn't changed much..." the room was relatively unchanged from the last time Vicky had seen it, a queen bed, a large dresser, and a wardrobe, still no TV.

"Not big on interior decorating either..."

Vicky closed the door behind them and took off her shoes and sweat shirt, leaving her in her green t-shirt and black jeans, then laid down on the bed.

Timmy stood near the door.

"You need an invitation or something?"

"No I-"

"Then come and lay down, we've both had a rough day, I think."

Timmy went to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, he was suddenly aware of himself feeling very nervous.

Vicky threw he legs over his and stared at him. "This remind you of anything?"

"You want a massage? Really?"

"Yeah I _really_ do."

"Kinda hard to do with you wearing jeans..."

Vicky stood and removed her jeans, leaving her in black panties. "Happy?"

"Define happy. I didn't really expect you to be so... immodest?"

"I still know what modesty means, I'm just not as modest around you... Count yourself lucky." she got back into bed and laid her legs across his. "Now, if you don't mind, I've been walking for about twenty-five years."

"Right." he began rubbing her legs, trying his best to suppress the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"What?! N-no! Just your imagination!"

"Weird. You didn't blush last time you did this..."

"You were... slightly more clothed then, and I didn't feel then the way I do now..."

"So I make you nervous...?"

"...A little..."

"I'll have to use this against you somehow!" she began cackling evilly, then stopped abruptly. "Eh... I don't have it in me right now... Have I mentioned you're really good at this?"

"It was a few decades ago, and I figured you were trying to spite me, you made fun of my lack of relationship experience shortly after."

"Oh...right. Sorry about that..."

He pinched her leg in response.

"That doesn't hurt."

"I know...So you want to give this a shot?"

"Give what a shot?"

"Um... Us? Together?"

Vicky moved closer and then on top of him. "Well you _are _kind of in my bed..." she looked at Timmy, but her eyes were distant, lost in thought. "I...don't want to be alone anymore..." she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

_The next morning..._

Timmy awoke to sunlight flooding in from the window, it felt like a laser being focused directly into his cornea. His sleep addled mind began piecing together the last night's events. There was hugging, kissing, touching...

"Did we...?" he lifted the blanket covering him and Vicky to find he was still mostly clothed, though he had ditched his pants at some point, now wearing just boxers and his shirt, Vicky was still wearing the t-shirt and black panties.

"No, perv, we didn't."

"Sleep well?"

"Better than usual... I still can't believe things turned out the way they did..."

"What things?"

"What cause would I have to believe you had fairy godparents? Why was it decided that the curse would affect me as well?"

"I dunno. Maybe the curse ties together arch-nemeses or something." he was treading in dangerous territory, but wanted to get the closest thing to the truth that he could off his chest.

"I'd hardly call us enemies now..."

"Heh... yeah."

"So... what now?"

"We... get jobs? Continue with eternity as usual?"

"You wanna give me a referral?"

They then fell back into their old routine, though Timmy and Vicky were far closer now. They had occasional fights, but made up, they got rid of most of their material possessions over the years, only keeping what they truly needed, and they worked, still doing the odd jobs that most were too afraid to.

The house was beginning to fall apart, but they didn't repair it, they saved money, in preparation for the traveling that Vicky had said they would do.

_2368..._

Mankind continued to expand its knowledge, nanotechnology, life extending medicines, and cyborgs had become commonplace, and eventually struck out into the stars, searching for life other than itself, though always returning with nothing. The planet was now dying, its resources finally on the verge of depletion, its most powerful species destroying and taking, never giving or creating. And now, some terrorist group whose name neither Timmy nor Vicky knew, was detonating fusion reaction bombs, the once banned weapon, in every major city, claiming that humanity had destroyed the planet, and the only way to make it right was total extinction of the human race, they had begun on the east coast of the US, and were working their way west, why they hadn't been stopped, nobody knew, but they claimed Dimmsdale would be next. Most people had evacuated by now, those that didn't were too poor or stubborn, and had built underground shelters to save themselves.

"You think that can kill us?" Timmy asked Vicky as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, neither having a care in the world.

"One way to find out..." that was the reason they hadn't left, they both hoped that it might be enough to end the curse, end the eternity of this mockery of life.

They were prepared if it didn't though, they stowed away money and clothes in the basement, along with anything else they might need, just in case.

A few days later, as they sat on the couch in front of the TV, they felt a quake that shook the whole house, shook the whole neighborhood. They looked out and saw what could only be described as a wave of fire speeding toward the house, the windows shattered, the door blew off its hinges.

Timmy grasped Vicky's hand.

"I'll see you on the other side..." he leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Or in a few minutes..."

The flash was blinding and all Timmy saw was white, then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy awoke, feeling a dull pain in his left hand, the hand that was holding Vicky's. He looked and saw that his hand and hers were stapled together by a large hunk of still melting glass. His clothes were in tatters, and looking further to his left, noticed Vicky's were too. Her eyes were closed, and her face and body were severely burned, he was in a similar state, and a large piece of wood had pierced his stomach.

"Vicky?"

She groaned in response, and as she sat up, the wounds quickly healed. She reached down and pulled a hunk of twisted metal out of her thigh, causing blood to spurt out before the wound quickly closed. Timmy did the same with the wood in his gut.

"You all right?"

"I'll live... unfortunately." she tried to pull her hand away, and it didn't come. "You can let go of my hand now..."

"No, no I can't..." he raised her hand with his, showing off the glass shard that held them together. "Together forever, right?"

Vicky stared for a few moments, then burst out laughing, and Timmy joined in. Vicky then grasped the shard and yanked it out, leaving a large hole through both their hands that quickly repaired itself.

"Guess we should head out." the house had been completely obliterated, the frame was all that remained, and it smoldered in the wind. The sky was dark, choked with smoke and debris, the neighborhood was burning all around them, the houses reduced to skeletons of wood.

Timmy found the stairway to the basement, covered over by the door that once stood leading down into it. The inside was mostly unharmed, his car, which was parked there after they made the garage lead into the basement, was amazingly undamaged as well. Timmy grabbed the money and clothes they had stowed away, taking with him a change of clothes for him and Vicky, and put the rest in the trunk. One benefit to immortality was that they no longer needed food and drink, it was a luxury now, not a necessity. He returned to a waiting Vicky.

"Car and our stuff is in good shape." he handed her change of clothes to her. "Any idea where we should go?"

Vicky looked toward where Dimmsdale had once stood, a huge mushroom cloud now wafted where skyscrapers had once stood.

"Somewhere else..."

After changing clothes and getting in the car, they began driving, passing by the remains of houses and the charred skeletons of their neighbors, some were reduced to piles of dust with bone fragments in them, others were not so lucky, they occasionally passed by someone who came out of their personal underground shelter and was immediately hit with a crippling wave of radiation, strong enough to kill some instantly, though not always. There were bodies in the street too, looking as burned as Vicky had a little while earlier. In some places there were only human shaped shadows, burned into the roads or concrete walls that still stood.

"So where are we going?"

"They apparently have a remaining space program in San Francisco, though it won't be around for much longer at the rate the terrorists are going..."

"You want to leave the planet?"

"Might as well, there's nothing left here for us, pretty soon there will literally be nothing left."

"But Earth is our home!"

"It was, once. Not anymore."

"Where will we go? They have never found any habitable worlds out there."

"Do you really believe everything the government tells you? The highest ranking officials are being evacuated around the world, all we have to do is pass ourselves off as important people."

The car hit a bump, jostling Timmy from his thoughts. It was a body.

"This is... I don't even know..."

"Well I'm not staying, and I know you're coming with me."

"Yep."

"San Francisco or bust then!" she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and followed the road signs that pointed to one of the last coastal cities.

After several hours of driving, and passing by a significant number of people who were still walking, but were burned and maimed. They arrived at the city gates. The people tried to stop the car, get their attention, but they wouldn't stop, these people were doomed already, the radiation sickness would ensure that, if the bombs didn't.

Most cities had put up shields to make themselves no fly zones. The ground routes were blocked by enormous steel doors, the doors guarded by several soldiers to ensure the sick and weak couldn't get in. They were also there to prevent attacks by terrorists, not that it would help if the terrorists were already inside...

"Halt! Stay where you are! What's your business here?" a gruff looking soldier stepped up to the driver's side window, another at the passenger window.

"We... are seeking passage into the city, we've been driving for hours, from Dimmsdale. We were in an underground shelter when the bomb was detonated."

"How did you survive?!"

"Dumb luck?"

The soldier began scanning them with some device that neither of them recognized.

"Well against all odds you two are clean, but I need to run this by the commander, wait here." the soldier stepped away and spoke into his earpiece. "Got two down here who want to come in. What should we do? What? Yes they're clean... They don't... look like terrorists... Wha-? Sir that really isn't necessary I-" there was silence as the soldier listened to his commanding officer. Vicky began to contemplate leaving and finding a less... conspicuous way of entering when the great steel door in front of them slid open.

A man of relatively average height and build stepped forward, he didn't wear a helmet like the other soldiers and smoked a cigarette. He walked over to the driver's side window and was quickly flanked by the soldier from earlier.

"Sir! These are the two that I reported to you about."

"Fuck off."

"S-Sir?"

The man grabbed his fellow soldier by his face and shoved him away. "Do these two look like they are worth my time? You called me down here for a young couple in a GTO? They look terrified! How many times have terrified individuals destroyed things around here?!"

"N-None sir."

"Yet you felt these two should command my attention?"

"Apologies sir..."

The man blew smoke into the soldier's face. "Fuck. Off." The soldier quickly scurried away, tripping over a rock in his haste.

The man turned back to Timmy and Vicky, an angry look on his face, then looked at Vicky, and his expression softened, just slightly.

Vicky looked to the left, then right, then back at the man before her. "What?"

"Have we... met before?"

"No, I don't think so, I've actually never visited San Fran before." she was lying, she had, but that was long ago, anyone she met would have died by now.

"What's your name girl?"

"Vicky..."

The name sounded familiar, though he couldn't quite place it.

"And him?" he gestured to Timmy.

"This is my brother, Timmy."

He noticed the two looked almost nothing alike, different hair color, eye color, facial structure... He opted not to mention it though.

"I'm Commander Wolfe, Arlen Wolfe. You two came from Dimmsdale?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's gone... there's nothing left anymore, just a crater..."

"I see, sorry to hear that... Any survivors besides you two?"

"Most are sick and dying, they won't survive the night..."

"Unfortunate..."

"Yeah..."

"This is a... nice car you have here... few like it anymore..."

"My brother's. Inherited down the line from our father, and his before him."

"This thing is practically a fossil! How does it still run?"

"Regular maintenance."

"Well, at any rate, we should probably get back to business... Open the gate!"

"S-Sir! Are you sure?! These two could be dangerous, have any number of diseases the scanner couldn't pick up-"

"Do these two look dangerous at all?"

Timmy and Vicky put on their best puppy dog expressions.

"I..."

"Just open the fucking gate!"

The soldier radioed someone in the city and the gate reopened.

"I'll accompany you two so there isn't any trouble." Wolfe sat on the trunk of the car.

As the car drove away, the soldier who had called Wolfe waited until he was out of earshot, then spoke: "Hard ass..."

"What was that cupcake?" Wolfe spoke over the earpiece.

"N-nothing Sir!"

Vicky slowly drove into the city, it was a massive sprawling metropolis, the buildings shot into the sky, everything looked clean and new, like the world outside the shield used to be before humanity collapsed in on itself.

"Take a left here." Vicky followed Wolfe's directions into a parking lot, still filled with the flying cars of the future. People stopped and stared at the vehicle that crawled along on little rubber feet.

"The Gateway Hotel?"

"Yeah, you two can afford a room, right?"

"I think so..."

"Well in case you can't, tell the woman at the desk that I sent you, she'll know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"My good deed for the day."

"Well thanks, I guess."

"Yep." Wolfe got off the car and made his way into the city, disappearing behind a huge silver building.

"Well that was a fortuitous set of coincidences..."

"C'mon, we don't know how long we have before this city is gone too..."

"But it seems safe enough..."

"So did D.C., and Houston, and Boston. And now they're all gone."

Timmy followed Vicky into the hotel in silence. She walked up to the front desk and spoke to the receptionist.

"We uh... we were sent in by Commander Wolfe..."

"Ah. I see, yes he always seems to be one step ahead in everything he does..." she typed a few things into the computer, a relic that surprisingly survived this far into the future. "And done! Here's your key."

Vicky looked at the key, and saw it had a tag attached to it that read 'Presidential Suite'.

"Pre-Presidential Suite?!"

"Yes. Wolfe always has it on reservation, he has many connections in town."

"Uh... Th-thank you for your help... Timmy, get some of our things from the trunk..."

"Y-yeah... sure." he was just as surprised as her, who was that guy anyway?

He grabbed some changes of clothes for him and Vicky, then grabbed some of their money and returned inside. He met Vicky at the elevator and they went inside, Vicky pressed the thirteen button and the elevator quickly ascended the floors.

"You think it's a bad omen that we are staying on the thirteenth floor?"

"Nah, it'll be fine."

They made their way to the door at the end of the hall and Vicky opened it, revealing a huge room.

"This room must take up half of the thirteenth floor! You sure you don't know him?"

"I really don't, my memory is good but I don't remember ever meeting him..."

"Hmph. No sense worrying about it, I guess..."

"Right. Now we have to focus on getting off this planet..."

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet. I honestly didn't think we'd get this far..."

"You'll think of something, you know how to handle situations like this. What do we do in the meantime?"

"I can think of one way to spend our first day in paradise..." she had a sultry tone to her voice and began lifting her shirt over her head, then took it off and threw it at Timmy, before tackling him to the floor. "You catch my drift?"

"I... think I know where you're going with this..." he was blushing slightly, though they had both done what she was suggesting many times by now, the first had been around one hundred and fifty years ago. "You wanna play Yahtzee!"

Vicky stared at Timmy, he had a grin on his face.

"No... not quite."

"I know."

She leaned down and brought her lips into contact with his. As Vicky deepened the kiss, they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Figures..." Vicky stood up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"This is the front desk, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name Miss?"

"Vicky."

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, but you have a visitor."

"Thanks? Send them up." Vicky hung up the phone. "Didn't interrupt anything... Hmph!"

"Who was it?"

"Front desk."

"Calling about...?"

"A visitor."

"Who?"

"I've got a pretty good guess..."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey you two, it's Wolfe."

"Yep, as I guessed."

Vicky walked over to the door and opened it.

"Uh... Vicky you might want to-"

The door was opened and in the doorway stood Wolfe. "I just thought I'd stop by and-" he was in the middle of lighting a cigarette when Vicky opened the door, he had a shocked expression on his face, and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth and fell to the floor.

"put... your shirt back on..." Timmy finished his sentence.

Vicky looked down and realized she hadn't put her shirt back on over her bra.

"Make sure the two of you were settling in okay..." Wolfe now finished his sentence.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Whatever, the world's gonna end any day now, not my job to judge peoples' relationships."

"You don't think the city will survive?"

"No, I know it won't, nothing has stopped them before, nothing will now."

"What will you do?"

"I'll be fine, but you two need to get out of here."

"How do you-"

"I know. Let's leave it at that. Here." he handed Vicky a plastic ID badge with her picture on it, indicating her as being an important member of the city council. "You'd best keep up the lie that he's your brother, that way you can both go."

"Lie?"

"That means no romantic stuff until you're both away from this rock."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I dunno, to be honest. Feels like a sense of duty, we all have our role to play, and this is mine."

"You could come with us..."

"I could, but... We'll see." he left then, lighting up the cigarette he dropped as he did.

Vicky closed the door and dangled the ID badge in the air in front of her.

"Doesn't this seem a little too... coincidental to you?"

"Better not to question some things, I've learned."

The next few days passed rather uneventfully, no terror threats, nothing interesting, though Timmy and Vicky heard that the shuttle for high ranking officials would be leaving in a few days, today was that day.

"You about ready?"

Timmy was standing next to his car, resting his hand on the roof. "In a minute..." he was saddened by the fact that he couldn't bring this relic of the past with him, it had gotten them both through thick and thin, it felt wrong to just leave it behind.

"I know how you feel, it would be so easy to say it's just a car, and leave it behind, but it isn't just a car, not anymore..."

"Yeah..."

Wolfe too, stood nearby. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, as long as this rock lasts anyway..."

"Thanks."

"But only if you make me a promise." Wolfe pulled Timmy aside now.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Her." he pointed over to Vicky, who was double-checking all their luggage. "Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Of course, I promise... but why do you care?"

"Kid, even I don't know the reason, I feel like we've met somewhere, but we haven't, I'm sure of that, yet I can't help but feel like she's... almost like the daughter I never had, y'know?"

"Not really..."

"Well, at any rate, you two take care of each other, all right?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, chin up kid, think of this as... a new start."

They returned to Vicky.

"What was that about?"

"Ah, just telling the kid about safe sex, you know, birds and bees!"

"Right..." hardly a conversation that Timmy needed to hear, after all, a century or two with someone tended to head down _that_ path.

"Well you two ought to get a move on..." they were at the spaceport already.

"You sure you won't come with us?"

"Nah, I think it would be better if people like me weren't there for humanity's new start..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Wolfe got into the car and started it. "You two better get going, don't want to miss your flight." He then drove off towards a bank of mist that hadn't been there earlier, the car disappeared into it, and the mist quickly cleared, though the car was not in view when it dissipated.

"Well that was kinda weird..."

"Something tells me he'll be okay."

They brought their luggage up the ramp and were stopped at the end by a guard.

"Who the hell are you two?!"

"I'm pretty sure my ID should tell you, and if not, my fist would be happy to oblige."

"You seem kinda young to be on the council..."

"Well, I like to think the years have been kind."

"And who's the shorty?"

"My little brother."

"You know, usually everyone who gets on these needs an ID..."

Vicky glared daggers at the guard.

"But... in your case... I'll make an exception..."

"Thank you very much!" Vicky put on the sweet act that neither her nor Timmy had heard in over a century.

The ship that they were boarding was not what either of them had expected, they expected some futuristic rocket ship or plane. In reality, it was some sort of luxury cruise liner meant for outer space. All the guests on board had their own rooms.

"Holy crap... Talk about opulence..."

"I know, I figured it would be some kind of ship, y'know bare necessities, not this..."

They brought their things to the room that was reserved for them according to a paper given to them by the guard and looked around, it was nice, not as nice as the presidential suite at the hotel, but nice.

"Did you happen to notice where this thing is headed?"

"No, it must've slipped my mind to check..."

There was a monitor in the room showing the outside of the ship, they were rather high up and could see the city, the shield was still up, and life continued as normal.

"Do you think they know what's coming, Vicky?"

"Good question. I mean, how could they not? Every city is being systematically destroyed, one by one..."

"But they continue on with their lives, like they don't have a care in the world..."

"They probably just don't think about it, easier that way."

"I really hope we don't head to Yugopatamia..."

"The planet already has a dominant sapient species, I don't think we're heading there, from what I heard, the only planets on the list are "Those that house no sapient species, capable of space flight or not." So chances are, we're going to some planet with some unusual plants or animals, but nothing that will make us seem like the colonists who came to America and stole the land from the natives."

"Do you think we, as a species, deserve to branch out like this? After what we did to our own planet?"

"Hah! You already know the answer!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling..."

"But... that doesn't mean _we _don't..."

_Attention passengers, we have received word that the launch time has been moved up, we will be departing in a few minutes..._

"Why would they suddenly move the launch up?"

"Three guesses, the first two don't count."

The carrier then hummed to life and began to lift off the ground, after several minutes, the carrier had left the atmosphere and the monitor showed the same view from Earth as if they were looking through a window. There was a sudden, immensely bright flash of light from the city they were just in, and just like that, it was gone, now simply a glowing crater in the planet.

"Good thing we left when we did... Goodbye Earth... it's been... something."


	8. Chapter 8

They stared at the planet they had for so long called home, it looked nothing like it did back when Timmy first made the wish, people always remarked about how blue the planet looked back then. This was not the case anymore, the oceans were a dull yellowish brown color, the land was scorched and looked like endless expanses of desert. Even the clouds looked wrong, black and smokey, the occasional flash of lightning in them. There were a few blue lights holding steady on the planet, the shields of the last cities that were not yet destroyed.

"We have no home now you know. There is nothing left on Earth, and the chances of any ships returning there are looking pretty slim..."

"Well wherever this boat lands, that'll be our home."

Timmy sat on the bed, looking down at his feet. She could tell that despite the fact that they had both long ago made peace with this eventuality, he was still upset about it, she felt the wetness at her eyes and she realized that she too, was upset about leaving their home behind. She joined him on the bed and put her arm around him.

"Man, eternal life really blows..."

"Well, it's not all bad..."

Timmy looked at Vicky with an unimpressed expression, a single eyebrow raised.

"Alright, so it kinda blows..." she wiped her eyes. "It really blows..."

"Of course without making the wish, we probably wouldn't have ended up together..."

"Maybe..."

_Attention passengers, we will be leaving the Earth's vicinity and entering FTL shortly. Please stay in your cabins until we give the all clear._

"Here's hoping that we don't destroy the next planet we arrive at..."

"What a depressing thought."

"Hey, I'm just saying..."

"There's been no mention of your... fairy godparents, at all?"

"No, nothing."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to think back on better days now and then."

"Remember back when we were caught in that avalanche?"

"I remember. We hugged."

"Hmph."

"And you were gonna protect me from 'the abominable snowman', because we hugged, or so you said."

"Maybe there was another reason, maybe not."

"I like to think there was."

_Attention passengers, we have now entered FTL, feel free to move about the ship as you see fit. Troublemakers will be fired. Out of a cannon. Into a star._

"That seems kinda harsh..."

"With the terror threat, it really isn't all that surprising."

"I guess..."

"I need a drink..." Vicky stood and walked over to the small fridge in the room, opened it, and looked in. "Should've known..."

"What?"

"There isn't a single alcoholic drink in here... the one time I want one!"

"Eh, they don't work on us anyway..."

"You know this for a fact?"

"You _were_ gone for thirty years... I had time to try things..."

"Well I can personally confirm that it does have that effect, you just need to drink a _lot_ of it."

"Well I doubt there's enough on the ship then."

"Ugh... You're probably right..."

They sat in silence for a time, watching the stars and galaxies fly by in the monitor.

"I'm glad you're here with me Timmy."

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't want be alone doing this, I know I threatened to leave without you all those years ago, but... I don't think I would've been able to go through with it, leaving you behind, I mean. Even without having talked to Tootie."

"She talked to you too?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna assume she told us both similar things, judging by what you're saying."

"She did, she wanted us to be together, even though..."

"Even though she never gave up on you, even though she still loved you, even on her deathbed, she still loved you."

"I wish things had been different, but I couldn't help it, all those years of her stalking me, trying to force me into liking her, she doomed her own chances..."

"I'm sorry I left you, Timmy. I shouldn't have, not when you already had so little..."

He hadn't quite expected the apology from her, he long ago forgave how mean she had been to him as a kid, and had simply put her leaving out of his mind, better not to think about it, but now here it was again, she brought it up, and showed genuine remorse for having done it.

He stood up from the bed and walked over next to her to gaze out at the scene of space that whizzed by, then put an arm around her waist.

"You're here now, that's what matters. I'd rather not reopen old wounds..."

"Hmph, you always were too forgiving for your own good..."

"But that's why you love me... right?"

"That's one reason..."

_Attention passengers we will be exiting FTL in approximately- _The ship came to a sudden stop and Timmy and Vicky were jolted onto the bed. _-God Damnit! Now! We just exited FTL, I'm gonna go shoot my co-pilot!_

Timmy lied there for several seconds with Vicky on top of him before speaking up.

"You wanna get off... or _get off?_"

"Hey! No romance until we leave the ship and are safe and away from prying eyes."

Vicky stood then pulled Timmy up off the bed, directing him toward the window. "Look!" the awe in her voice was more than evident.

In the monitor was a massive planet, easily bigger than Earth. The planet gave off a slight green glow, the planet was green and blue, just like Earth, though there was more water than land, at least from what they could see.

"This is the place."

"It's beautiful, reminds me of what we once had..."

"Well, let's hope we don't ruin it like the last one..."

They stared for several seconds, mesmerized by the sight before them.

"I love you, Twerp."

"I love you too, Icky Vicky."

He received a flick to his forehead for that remark.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this one, I kinda had a hard time with it, blending Fairly Oddparents and Sci-Fi, but I don't think it was too bad, but at the same time, it could've been better. Leave a review or PM telling me what you all thought, and for those who _really_ want me to continue it, do the same, and I'll get to work on a sequel of some kind.


End file.
